


Heads or Tails

by theskywasblue



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno and the fringe benefits of being one of the Turks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svana_vrika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=svana_vrika).



There were lots of things they never told you about being a Turk. When the Shinra recruiters cornered you in a dark alley with the blood of the jackass who tried to roll you and stuff you still on your hands, saying something like _kid, you got talent, we could use someone like you_, they sure didn’t tell you about the shit hours, the shittier pay, and the seemingly endless opportunities to get shit-kicked.

Not that Reno would have turned them down, knowing any of that – he just would have been a little more prepared for assholes taking swings at his money-maker.

“Fuck me,” Reno probed his tender cheekbone and scowled at the fantastically colourful bruise he was sporting. “That asshole!”

Rude chuckled, dabbing the gash above his eyebrow with a cotton ball. “I dunno. I think purple looks good on you.”

“Everything looks good on me,” Reno countered, “that isn’t the point. This is my _face_.”

“So? You don’t need to look pretty to earn a paycheque anymore.”

“But I _like_ being pretty.”

Rude looked for a moment like he was going to laugh, but he just pulled the edges of the gash on his forehead together with a pressure bandage and walked away. Reno stayed for a moment, poking at his cheek, as if that might make it hurt less or encourage the bruise to go away, then headed for his locker. There was blood on the front of his shirt, and even though none of it was actually his, he didn’t want to go around sporting it when he headed to the bar. Bruises and scars attracted the chicks, but fresh blood was a definite turn off.

Then again, maybe he wasn’t in the mood for a chick. They always wanted war stories to get their ratchet going, and Reno wasn’t in a story-telling mood. He was in a good, clean fuck mood, definitely.

“Those guys fucking sucked.”

Rude glanced over his shoulder, shrugged slightly. “Guess so.”

“Rude, man, they hit you with a tire-iron, yo.”

“Didn’t hurt.” Rude tugged his shirt off and tossed it into the hamper. Reno snuck an admiring glance at the smooth planes of Rude’s back; he always thought that Rude would look good with a little ink, but the man had some vendetta against tattoos. Nothing against piercings though, and he had a more than a few of those to show off. Reno, on the other hand, loved his ink; which was probably a good thing, since he was stuck with it for life.

“Yeah, well getting punched in the face _did_ hurt – and it pissed me right the hell off!”

“Can’t imagine why.”

“Can’t imagine why...” Reno parroted in a sharp falsetto. “Sure, I’ll just let every thug we come across from now on get a few rounds in. It’ll make life interesting.”

Rude shut his locker, stepping towards the showers with only a crisp white towel around his waist. “Sure would.”

“Yo Rude, you gonna be an asshole the rest of the night?”

“Depends,” Rude leaned against the doorframe leading to the showers, his face set in a confident smirk. “You gonna be a whiny bitch all night?”

“This is about the face thing, isn’t it?”

“Could be.”

“You wanna hit the bar?”

“Not really.”

Reno slid his tongue along the sharpness of his teeth, “Wanna...go back to my place?”

Rude shook his head very slowly. The piercings in his ear glinted under the florescent lights like polished bullets and the back of Reno’s neck prickled happily.

“Wanna hit the showers?”

Rude’s smirk became a grin, “After you, pretty boy.”

And okay, being a Turk was a pain in the ass sometimes, but goddamn did it have some fan-fucking-tastic fringe benefits.

-End-


End file.
